Gems
Gems are immortal, Humanoid beings completely made from gems, who inhabit a planet similar to earth. The Gems have conquered all of the lands, however, do not adventure much into the oceans, as ocean travel risk being broken, sinking into the ocean, and never found again. Characteristics The gems resemble androgynous human beings. Their bodies are completely made up of the gems that they are named after. They have a white coating over most of their body except their hair and eyes. Their hair may seem solid however is the most flexible piece of their bodies. The gems are born by eruptions from volcanoes, a very rare way, and rising from the ground slowly. Rising from the ground only happens in certain areas of land, called gem fields. Gems may breach the surface with an uncomplete body, deformities, and without being alive. They have all five senses, however, temperatures are hard for them to feel. The gem's body has an energy that surges through them, called 'plasma'. This plasma is stardust which flowed through a gem and became trapped. As the gem rises and sunlight touches the gem's body, the skin will begin to develop and the stardust transforms into plasma. This allows the gems to have a wider range of personalities and emotions. When they are broken or shattered, they can be fixed. Usually being broken across the torso and neck or head will lead to the gem falling sleep. Limb losses will make the gem tired or forget their goal temporarily. Intense emotions will cause the gems to crack, such as embarrassment, shock, and depression. Abilities Diamonds: '''Diamonds History (Spoilers) '''As told by The Capital Court Gems began to rise from the ground about 150,698 years ago. With these gems, came minority groups and witches. One of these minority groups called 'the Obscure' threatened all gems with their imperial goals and powers, which they used to keep power. A royal court grew from the Obscure and almost had control over all gems. But, a clan of gems fought back and separated all Obscures, forcing them to extinction. The clan of gems then built the capital and united all outer cities, electing 5 members of this clan to rule. As told by the Book in the Library of Crescent Island (Mega Spoilers) Gems emerged from the land. Gems were diverse with differences in their abilities and ideas. A certain and strong group of gems called 'Mirus' were very different, they had an ability to produce other gems. A royal family grew from the first Mirus that emerged from the earth, Lyrae. All royals descending from them. Lyrae had something that made them different from the rest of the Mirus. They possessed an unbelievable power, which they passed down to their descendants, sometimes this power split by uncontrollable means and created more powers. However, word broke out that these powers existed and that all Miruses could possess them. They were seen as monsters and were named 'The Obscure' by every other gem group. Public executions against The Mirus began and the royal family went into hiding, along with non-royals Category:Characteristics